The invention relates to a training apparatus for ski instruction and more particularly to an apparatus designed for the instruction of trick ski maneuvers on dry land.
Skiing has become an increasingly popular sport, however, it has been dealt a setback because of the energy crisis. In response to the higher cost of energy, trick skiing has increased in popularity since trick skiing is performed at a lower rate of speed (between ten to seventeen miles per hour) as compared to that necessary for slalom or standard skiing which requires a boat speed of eighteen to thirty-six miles per hour. Trick skiing involves the performance of turns and other maneuvers in the water.
The types of tricks done in competition are variations of turning 90, 180, 360, 540 and 720 degrees. They are divided into five categories:
1. Surface turns (tricks done on the surface of the water).
2. Wake turns (tricks that involve jumping off the boat wake and making turns in the air).
3. Stepover turns (tricks that involve lifting a ski or free foot over the tow rope while turning).
4. Toehold turns (tricks that require putting a foot in a top strap on the bridle of the handle and then turning).
5. Combination turns (tricks that involve putting together wake turns with stepovers or wake turns with toeholds).
Competitive trick skiing is a demonstration of these various tricks within a time constraint. It usually consists of two 20-second intervals of skiing. Each interval is referred to as a "pass". In a pass the skier does as many tricks as he or she can perform. No trick can be repeated and there are no required tricks.
Presently training is done by an instructor from the boat verbally instructing the student on how to perform the tricks in the water, then the student attempts to perform them. Several disadvantages of this method are that weather and water conditions are not always conducive for training sessions, and a boat has to be run during the training sessions and therefore due to gas consumption it is more expensive. Still another disadvantage is that the student cannot practice the turns by himself but needs a boat and a boat operator in order to be able to practice.